Neko Zombie
Neko Zombie is a resident of the Gregory House. According to Gregory, he was once a beautiful cat with the finest black fur that lived with the pet of a nobleman that once stayed at the hotel. However, one night, someone took a needle and thread and sewed everything shut; eyes, mouth, ears, everything. When spying on Neko Zombie in the game, his conversation suggests that Gregory is the one responsible for this. Neko Zombie resides in Room 203 in Gregory Horror Show and Room 102 in Soul Collector, where he is chained to the wall and a large iron ball. His room resembles a prison cell, and the door is rust-orange metal in stark contrast to the wooden green doors of the other rooms. Appearance in Gregory Horror Show Neko Zombie appears in the two mainstream seasons and Last Train. In the anime, he first appears as a wild maniac animal who would eat anything, even cell phones, but later shows to be more than that. He often pretends to be insane to throw the other residents off (mostly Gregory) and shows some sort of hopelessness in himself. He refuses to escape or accept sympathy from others, possibly due to his torment, but shows faith in the new hotel guests and does what he can to assist them as much as possible so they can escape. Appearance in Gregory Horror Show: Soul Collector Neko Zombie holds the first soul the player obtains. First, the player must get the Padlock Key to enter his cell. Then, after talking to Neko Zombie, he'll tell the player to go outside and peek at him through the keyhole. When the player does so, he will start saying clues as to what his favorite food is. After three hints, head back inside and talk to him, giving him the correct answer, "chocolate." He'll reward your correct answer with his soul. He is one of the only characters in the hotel supportive of the player, helping the player whenever possible. He often gives tips about how to obtain the other guests souls if you speak with him. However, it should be warned that attempting to talk to him at certain times when he is very very hungry will just result in a Horror Show. At other times, you can give him edible items and the cat will reward you. This is one of a few ways to obtain the rare Angel Herb. Most of his time is spent in his cell, but sometimes he'll break out of his room and scour the Kitchen for a snack. Appearance in Gregory Horror Show: Another World Neko Zombie appears in Chapter 5, "Zombie Cat". Quotes *"Take it from me, you should never believe anything you see in this world. What you see here is what you want to see." *"You've stooped to a whole new low. You're nothing more than a mouse talking nonsense! You don't belong here. Why don't you go back to your sewer?" *"Promise me you'll keep going and never look back…" *"I'm Starving!!" ''Soul Collector'' Memos Main article: Guide:Memos Trivia *Emblazoned on the front of Neko Zombie's shirt in both the anime and game is the name "Jack Ketch", a notable 17th century executioner. *In both game and anime, Neko Zombie and Gregory are both shown to have a hostile relationship as Gregory is shown to be mistreating him often and Neko Zombie shows hatred at him for this reason. He also attempts to burn down the hotel in vengeance for what Gregory did to his family. *It is revealed in the game that his weakness is food, with "Chocolate" being his favorite. *According to his original backstory, he is the only guest to retain his sanity; to do so, he damaged his body. Being a reboot, however, it is unknown if he actually did damage his body. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Deceased